When arc welding it is desirable to control heat input during welding. The welding arc generates a very high amount of heat which can significantly increase the temperature of the workpiece around the weld zone. This increase in temperature can be disadvantageous outside of the weldzone because it can detrimentally affect the material properties of the workpiece as well as cause warping, etc. Efforts to control the temperature of the workpiece include applying external cooling to the workpiece or changing the welding process. However, these methods can be complicated and provide limited results.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.